Une longue nuit
by LeeNuJoon
Summary: OS - B1A4 / JinYoung x Sandeul : Sandeul n'arrive pas à dormir et décide d'aller dans la chambre de son leader...


Sandeul se retourna dans son lit, sa couverture serrée contre son corps. Il était fatigué, le reste du dortoir dormait confortablement dans la froide nuit d'hiver et pourtant ses yeux restaient grands ouverts. Peu importe combien de temps il attendait et combien il s'efforçait de dormir, il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, non... Il était éveillé depuis des heures, essayant désespérément de dormir.

Il soupira puis s'extirpa hors de son lit en ignorant les protestations de son corps dues à sa soudaine exposition au vent froid. Son simple pantalon de pyjama était beaucoup trop léger pour le protéger du froid et il ne portait rien pour couvrir le haut de son corps. Si Jin Young le voyait comme ça, il ne serait probablement pas capable de marcher pendant une semaine. Néanmoins, il décida de se promener dans le dortoir des B1A4, se dirigeant dans un premier lieu vers la cuisine.

Peut être que la nourriture ferait l'affaire et lui permettrait de dormir.

Son visage fut balayé par un souffle d'air frais comme il ouvrit la porte du frigo pour en inspecter le contenu. Rien qu'il n'ait envie de manger. Déçu, il claqua la porte du frigo et sortit de la cuisine. Il contempla un instant la porte de l'entrée, où il aurait pu trouver de la nourriture, il décida cependant de ne pas sortir dehors en pleine nuit, pour ne pas s'exposer davantage au froid. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de tomber malade, s'exposant ainsi à être la malheureuse cible de toutes les inquiétudes de la part des autres membres.

Lentement et à contrecœur, il reprit la direction de sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il passe devant une des portes de l'appartement. S'arrêtant sur place, il fixa d'un air endormi la portes en face de lui – il savait que c'était la chambre de Jin Young. Une envie soudaine le prit alors, une pensée risquée avec à la clef une récompense satisfaisante si les circonstances étaient bonnes.

Si il dérangeait Jin Young durant son sommeil, il serait ou torturé _(pas violemment, bien sûr) _ou baisé violemment ou même les deux. Peut être qu'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air était exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour s'endormir. Ce soir il se sentait plus téméraire _(si possible)_ que d'habitude, et le froid le dérangeait de plus en plus.

Lentement, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son leader et entra dans la pièce, faisant attention à ne pas faire le moindre bruit. La chambre était faiblement éclairée par un rayon de lune provenant de la fenêtre, révélant la figure endormie au milieu de la pièce vers laquelle Sandeul se dirigeait. Au moment où il atteignit le sommet du lit, son pied entra en contact avec l'une des bottes gisant sur le sol dans un faible bruit.

**_Merde,_** _pensa-t-il_, mais le mal était fait. Il eu à peine le temps de cligner des yeux avant qu'une paire de yeux de soit pointé dans sa direction. L'homme dans le lit marqua une pause en fixant le visage en face de lui de pousser un léger soupir. Sandeul réalisa qu'il retenait son souffle et recommença à respirer.

« Sand', qu'est-ce que tu fait dans ma chambre ? » grogna le leader, agacé.

Sandeul se remit rapidement.

« Euh... Je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

Ça sonnait vraiment boiteux venant de sa bouche. Quand il avait visualisé la scène avant, ça donnait plus quelque chose comme lui se jetant sur son leader, avec ou sans permission. Jin Young le regarda pendant un petit moment, comme si il décidait si allait ou non le frapper.

« Tu vas attraper un gros rhume à te promener comme ça. » remarqua-t-il, la voix plus douce qu'au début.

Sandeul cligna des yeux avec surprise, depuis quand Jin Young se souciait-il autant de lui ?

« Viens ici Sand'. »

Comme Sandeul restait figé sur place, Jin Young soupira et le tira jusque dans le lit. Sandeul sentit des bras chauds et forts l'envelopper tandis que son corps se retrouvait sous la couverture de Jin Young. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte il faisait face à Jin Young dont les bras étaient enroulés autours de sa taille dans une étreinte protectrice. De doux yeux marron rencontrèrent les yeux du plus âgé. Sandeul pu presque voire de l'affection dans ce regard qu'il connaissait si bien.

Il ne se plaignit pas lorsque des lèvres rugueuses rencontrèrent les siennes, mais répondit avec ardeur au baisé, plaçant ses bras autour de cou de son aîné. Après une éternité, il se séparèrent, haletants et toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre.

Jin Young se pencha en avant tout en serrant son amant plus près de lui et lui murmura dans l'oreille avant de se rendormir.

« Sandeul, si tu me réveilles encore une fois je te tue. »

Sandeul sourit et resserra son étreinte autours de son hyung. Rester simplement là à écouter les battements du cœur de son leader était le moyen parfait pour s'endormir. Il ferma lentement les yeux, savourant le moment. _**Je t'aime aussi leader**__, pensa-t-il._


End file.
